Please
by Little Meni-Ka
Summary: Four years after his defeat the Kaiser returned to Ken, a few years on both he and Daisuke love Ken. The DD's back Daisuke, Kai gets help from some old allies. Ken has to decide between the 2. Kaiken,Daiken, Taito, Piedmyo and RyoKen friendship


Please  
  
Chapter one: the tug of war fails  
  
(I don't own digimon but join you all in wishing I did. I wrote this story because the idea intrigued me. Plus I felt creative. I hope you enjoy.)  
  
"Please, please don't make me choose between you, I couldn't bare it, please.please Kai, Daisuke."  
  
Silent tears fell as his desperate plea met deaf ears. Both who stood before him too filled with stubbornness and contempt for the other. Neither moved, the anger and glares shot between the two faltered their ability to give into the distraught boy who both loved dearly.  
  
Rivals in life and now in love. Daisuke held great passion and devoted love for his fallen angel. They were bonded, partners in jogress, in heart, soul mates that Kai formed a wall between, never allowing them love wholly. He was in the way, should have disappeared long ago.he had, once, for 4 years he was dead to the world, the digital and human. But when Ken had turned 15, he had returned.  
No threat to his love at first, he had scorned and beat Ken and Ken had run to Daisuke's arms filled with fear and hate for his digital counterpart. But after a year things began to change. The abuse stopped, Kai slowly accepted his growing emotions for his other half, and Ken, being the kind and gentle thing he was had welcomed the monsters love.  
  
To Kai, Daisuke was a blot that should never had entered his or Ken's life. That boy had stolen his Ken's love while he had been held by the dark ocean. He was not worthy of his tender jewel. Ken was his possession. They were two half's of one soul. Never to be separated. He was devoted to the kindness of his pure side. Ken gave him love and pity, which no other could or was allowed to. And in return Kai had sworn to protect him from all the dangers that would harm him. One of these dangers, to him was the pitiful pretty boy that stood before him.  
  
Ken loved both equally. Dai was his soul mate, someone created perfectly for him. But Kai was part of his soul and he could never feel whole without both being near. For them to understand that though, that could never happen. When Kai had left him the first time, banished after his defeat, Ken had lost his strength and will power. Daisuke had returned them to him, offering him friendship, love and protection. When Kai had returned Daisuke once again guarded him from the evil. But when the ice started to break, Ken found himself drawn to the unsure nature of his dark side. Giving Kai the same thing Dai had given him those many years ago. A friend, someone to care for him. He was the only one Kai would ever allow himself to love. Kai became possessive of Ken, afraid to loose him. Though the child of kindness knew he would never admit it. And for these reasons, he needed and loved them both.  
  
But their hate overpowered his love. They were sworn enemies and were destined to be so. As Ken's relationship grew with both, theirs distanced. Both wanting to keep Ken in their grasp away from the other they had formed a tug of war with the boy. Now the tread of the rope was snapping and with nothing to play with anymore the only thing left was for one to grab prize and the other to be left with nothing.  
  
And this is where he found himself now, been grabbed at by either side. Occasionally between glares both would slip him worried and apologetic glances. But they were both to proud to rush to the boy's side to comfort him as he begged them to stop.  
  
"Ken knows who he belongs with, you should keep your hands of what's not yours!" "Ken is not a piece of property!"  
  
"Look you pathetic maggot, just because you know your not good enough for my Ken doesn't mean you have to keep coming over hear and desperately try to get him to pity you. Why don't you get lost, run back to the other digifreaks and leave us alone!"  
  
"Ken's a digidestined too you stuck up git! And as digidestined we look after each other. And we all know your bad for him. I know I'm not good enough for him but I would like to see you ever offer him anything near as much love as I could. You're a heartless monster!"  
  
"Offer him! How could you ever provide for him anyway, you're a bigger idiot now, then when I first met you!"  
  
"At least I could, you're not even real!"  
  
Ken was desperate, he pleaded but both believed they sought what was best for him and so turned down his words of peace. Spirit almost broken he gave up. Curling himself into a little ball, eyes clenched he did the only thing he could do, burst into tears. This worked. Both stopped dead at the sight of the distraught boy curled on the floor. Hearts breaking at the sight their war of words stopped, both rendered speechless for a glorious moment.  
  
"Ken are you okay?"  
  
"Leave him alone!"  
  
"Why should I? It's your fault!"  
  
"My fault, you started it. Ken go to your room while I get rid of this thing for you!"  
  
"Don't order him around! Why don't you leave an let me deal with your mess!"  
  
"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP!"  
  
With this Ken bolted out the door, leaving the two figures alone, letting the scene fade into the depths of his memory he ran for sanctuary. The only place of peace he knew. Caring not a lot on how he got there, he ran. Finally stopping, breathless, choked cries coming out with gasps of breath he pounded on the apartment door. When no answer could be heard his legs gave in. Collapsing at the foot of the door, his back shuddered from the emotions escaping his heart. The support, on which his knuckles rested, suddenly disappeared, leaving an open doorway. Raising his head, through locks of ebony and glazed eyes he could just make out the warm blue eyes of his oldest friend. Flooded with relief he flung himself into the taller boys embrace and let the tears fall. The older boy, for his part sighed deeply to himself, brushing a brown lock back into his swept hair he brought his arms round the trembling boy. Soothing his tears he whispered gentle words to the emotional teen holding onto him with his life force.  
  
"Its okay Ken, come on, come inside."  
  
Ken did not look up or move but held tight to the boy's jacket. Tears subdued, there was a moment's silence before a sniff emerged,  
  
"Oh Ryo."  
  
Hope you liked it. If you're really set on a couple than tell me, I'm having trouble deciding. 


End file.
